


Lanterns

by elipie



Category: The Planets (TV - 2019)
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2020, Gen, Outer Space, Physical Triggers - some slightly jerky-looking shots taken by spacecraft, Spaaaaaaaaaace, a few bright shots, the sun devouring some asteroids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/pseuds/elipie
Summary: We will light our way with our lanterns on
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30
Collections: Festivids 2020





	Lanterns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CherryIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/gifts).



[Download (89 MB, right-click & save)](https://elipie-vids.com/2021-vids/elipie_lanterns.mp4)

Song: Lanterns by Birds of Tokyo ([lyrics here](https://genius.com/Birds-of-tokyo-lanterns-lyrics))


End file.
